


alexa, play shoot me by DAY6

by seungminish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Conspiracies, Cringey Humor, Dialogue-Only, Everyone Is Gay, Humor, M/M, Stray Kids are a family, Vines, chat fic, crackheads, hit or miss, i love stray kids, i wrote this at midnight please spare me and my -1 braincell, jeongin is always suffering, someone save jeongin, stray kids share one braincell, text fic, time to kermit, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: dispatch: hiT oR mISSsquirrel-lookin ass: i gUESs thEy nEvEr miSS hUhdandy bitch: Actually, I do miss.dandy bitch: Miss my sanity---aka another chat fic, except this time it's filled with my weird humor and conspiracies





	1. hit or miss

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: if this chat fic is similar to any other chat fics in dialogue it is purely out of coincidence, i would never mean to purposefully copy anyone else's work
> 
> i hope you enjoy my cringey humor!

8:46 pm - Group

_Jisung has created a group._

_Jisung has added Woojin, Seungmin, Jeongin, Felix, Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, and Minho to the group._

_Jisung has changed the group name to ‘stray kids aka jisung and the other ones’._

_Jisung has changed Minho’s name to ‘crazy cat lady’._

_Jisung has changed Woojin’s name to ‘papa bear’._

_Jisung has changed Seungmin’s name to ‘dandy bitch’._

_Jisung has changed Chan’s name to ‘mama kangaroo’._

_Jisung has changed Jeongin’s name to ‘angel from hell’._

_Jisung has changed Hyunjin’s name to ‘aussieboo’._

_Jisung has changed Felix’s name to ‘orange justice’._

_Jisung has changed Changbin’s name to ‘trashbin’._

_Jisung has changed his name to ‘squirrel-lookin ass’._

**squirrel-lookin ass** Okay bitches

 **squirrel-lookin ass** so im havng a crisis

 **dandy bitch** The only crisis I’m seeing is your typing skills.

 **aussieboo** ooo s h o t s  f i r e d

 **squirrel-lookin ass** … a n y g a y s, before i was so ruDeLy interrupted-

 **crazy cat lady** y’all hear smth?

 **dandy bitch** Nope.

 **squirrel-lookin ass** I-

 **aussieboo** IM WHEEZING KJSFKJSKHFSKSHKJSJKF

 **squirrel-lookin ass:** minho-hyung and seungmin are cancelled, anYgaYs aS i wAs sAyinG-

 **dandy bitch** Wait a second… did you hear that? I think I heard a squirrel whining in the distance-

 **aussieboo** LJSFLKSJFLKJLFS AHHAHHAHAHAHHKSFJSHSFK

 **squirrel-lookin ass** JSKJFFHKSKKJSJFLJLSJLFJLJFLJFLKFJLKFFFJFUAouofusfhisfhlow*syofhoishhsfhlkskjsk190840803840983OIJFSJEFSJDl}jwIjf}jfisjoijs(8Q38U82Q3UROIUJIAFJKGEK

 **orange justice** jisung.exe has failed to load

 **squirrel-lookin ass** tHe uTteR diSreSpEct-

 **squirrel-lookin ass** y’all really gonna do me dirty like that huh

 **dandy bitch** Not interested. That’s Minho-hyung’s job.

 **squirrel-lookin ass** OLSJFLSJFSLKJSLKJFLKSJFKSJLKFJSFO*OWUOIFJOWUFUOUWFP(WIFP(UF(PUWF(UW(UWOUOFU(UF(UWFP(UOUSFOIFJU(WRUPSADKAOF:SFJLKNSFLFN:OAJF”PFAK”PAKF”APQR(UWOFJOIJIJFLJ

 **aussieboo** LISJLKFJKSJLFKJSLKJLFLJF IM SCREAMING

 **orange justice** OJLKSJLKJFLJFLKJSLJSLFJSKFSJLFKFJLKFJSFLKJLKSFJLKSJFLKSKFJSLKJFLJSLKF

 **angel from hell** disgusting

 **crazy cat lady** …well he’s not wrong

 **squirrel-lookin ass** WHAT

 **orange justice** eXpoSeD biTCh

 **orange justice** _dispatch has entered the chat_

_orange justice has changed his name to ‘dispatch’._

**aussieboo** I CANT BREATHE

 **dandy bitch** Finally.

 **aussieboo** I’M- :(

9:58 pm - stray kids aka jisung and the other ones

**papa bear** someone please explain to me why hyunjin is now clinging to my arm, crying about how seungmin doesn’t love him and why jisung is running around the house screaming “i need holy water”

 **papa bear** nevermind

 **papa bear** i just read the chat

 **papa bear** i’m disappointed in everyone but jeongin

 **papa bear** jeongin you’re an angel but the rest of you

 **papa bear** i didn’t spend these years _providing_ for you, _feeding_ you, _letting you live under MY roof_ _for this tomfoolery-_

 **papa bear** when _i_ was your age-

 **crazy cat lady** someone please take this ancient, crusted soul back to his time thanks

 **crazy cat lady** the mummies are missing you

 **squirrel-lookin ass** DJSLKJLSFJSFKFJFLJFLSJLJFLKSJSLFLKFSJFF

 **dispatch** …oh shit

 **dispatch** someone’s gonna get their ass beat

 **angel from hell** i hope it’s not you from changbin-hyung

 **angel from hell** i haven’t slept peacefully for the past week

 **squirrel-lookin ass** EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT THE FUCK

 **aussieboo** i- i have no words

 **dandy bitch** Yeah, because your vocabulary is shit.

 **aussieboo** lEAvE mE anD mY hAlf oF a brAinCeLl aLonE i’M stRuGGlinG oKay

 **dandy bitch** Clearly.

 **squirrel-lookin ass** GUYS CAN WE PLEASE JUST TALK ABOUT WHAT JEONGIN SAID I’M CONCERNED-

 **angel from hell** i’m concerned too, they’re always so loud i can never sleep XO

 **squirrel-lookin ass** WTFHSDKJJJJHDKJSHDKHSKHFSKJFKFSH

 **aussieboo** IM SCREAMING OMFNDNDNDNDJDDN CHANGLIX IS WILDIN HUH

 **papa bear** suddenly stray kids has 7 members

 **angel from hell** please tell felix-hyung to stop yelling when changbin-hyung beats him in fortnite at 3 am :(

 **squirrel-lookin ass** …OH

 **squirrel-lookin ass** OH MY GOD WE’RE SO DUMB

 **dandy bitch** No, it’s just you.

 **squirrel-lookin ass** liSteN uP yOu rUde biTcH-

 **dispatch** IM SCREAMING I JUST READ THE CHAT YALL ARE SO DIRTY MINDED

 **angel from hell** wait, what did you think I meant-

 **dispatch** oh nO-

 **squirrel-lookin ass** NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING

 **dispatch** but i mean

 **dispatch** i’d be down if he ever wanted to

 **dispatch** ;) 

**squirrel-looking ass** OH MY GOD

 **trashbin** …

_dispatch has deleted three messages_

**dispatch** YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT-

 **dispatch** THAT WAS THERE FOR TWO SECONDS HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO APPEAR JUST NOW IM

 **orange justice** excuse me while i dig myself a grave

 **crazy cat lady** you can join woojin-hyung and the mummies

 **dispatch** LOMODDJKKDJKSDJK

 **papa bear** and you can join satan in hell when i’m done with you :)

 **aussieboo** OOOO WOOJIN-HYUNG S N A P P E D

 **squirrel-lookin ass** IM WHEEZING

 **trashbin** minho-hyung is dead?

 **trashbin** finally. you’ll never be missed you hoe ass bitch, have fun burning in hell

 **dispatch** I’M-

 **aussieboo** SLKKKSJSLFJFLFKF

 **dandy bitch** How sad. Alexa, play Burn by Ellie Goulding.

 **aussieboo** lkjLSJDLKJSDKLJSSJLSKFJFKLS

 **dispatch** KSJDLKSJLKJLFJLKJ

 **squirrel-lookin ass** LSJKFJKLFJLFKSJFSLJFLKJFLKFSJLKF

 **dandy bitch** I see that we need a quick lesson on how to type properly, since you all seem to only know how to smash the keyboard.

 **dandy bitch** Repeat after me: “Hyunjin, Felix and Jisung are dumb as fuck.”

 **aussieboo** IM- MINNIE SKHFKJSKJFHKJGFSK

 **dandy bitch** What was that? Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of your IQ dropping.

 **dandy bitch** If you even had any IQ to begin with, that is-

 **aussieboo** miNniE yOu’Re sO mEan :( i tHouGht yOu loVeD mE

 **dandy bitch** You thought wrong, bitch.

 **dispatch** a visual representation of seungmin right now:

 **dispatch** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLyopo6uIFw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLyopo6uIFw)

**squirrel-looking ass** LKJLKFSJFKLFJLFSKFLSJ ACCURATE

 **aussieboo** alexa, play shoot me by DAY6

 **aussieboo** wait _shit_ I shouldn’t have said that-

 **dispatch** _oh no_

 **dispatch** _hyunjin what have you done_

 **squirrel-lookin ass** wait for it…

 **dandy bitch** I LOVE DAY6 SO MUCH SLKJSLKFJFLSJFLSJFLJFLFSKJKSFJLFSJFSLFKSJFSLJFSLJSLSFJLFSKJFS BITCH IM FUCKING SOBBING WONPIL-SUNBAENIM I LOVE YOU YOU ARE MY ICON MY ROLE MODEL I APPRECIATE EVERYTHING DAY6 HAS CONTRIBUTED TO THIS WORLD, STAN DAY6 COWARDS OR I WILL BEAT YOUR ASSES WONPIL-SUNBAENIM AND DAY6 DO NOT DESERVE THIS D I S R E S P E C T YOU BUFFOONS

_dandy bitch has changed the group name to ‘stan DAY6 cowards’._

**dispatch** aaaand there it is

 **aussieboo** SOMEONE s t o p HIM he’s whacking me with a pillow and telling me to “stan DAY6”

10:34 pm - stan DAY6 cowards

**aussieboo** Update: Hyunjin is now dead and I have his phone. Who’s next? :)

 **squirrel-lookin ass** seungmin is an actual monster you’re terrifying asdasjhfkajs please spare me

 **dispatch** :O

 **dispatch** conspiracy: seungmin is actually gabbie hanna

 **dispatch** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VeDO1jh4pGo>

**dispatch** THATS WHY HES A VOCALIST IM FUCKING SHOOK YALL CONSPIRACY LEVEL: 1000000000

 **squirrel-lookin ass** OH MY GOD

 **squirrel-lookin ass** WIG: SNATCHED, TEA: SPILLED, SHADE: THROWN

 **dandy bitch** Well, at least now I know who’s next on the hit list! :D

 **dispatch** did I just see

 **dispatch** hit?

 **dispatch** hiT oR mISS

 **squirrel-lookin ass** i gUESs thEy nEvEr miSS hUh

 **dandy bitch** Actually, I do miss.

 **dandy bitch** Miss my sanity-

 **aussieboo** LAKJDLKSJLKJDK W H E E Z E

 **dispatch** AKJLKJDLKJDLKJDS

 **squirrel-lookin ass** LAIJDLKJADLKJDAADLKDJAK I’M-

12:13 am - stan day6 cowards

**mama kangaroo** 1) stop blasting hit or miss around the house before i beat your asses

 **mama kangaroo** 2) all of you (except for jeongin) are fucking disowned, now go to sleep

 

BONUS:

_Koala - > Squirrel _

**Koala** so what was the crisis you were gonna talk about in the beginning

 **Squirrel** i mean it wasn’t that important but

 **Squirrel** i found an acorn and decided to adopt it

 **Squirrel** and I wanted to ask whether I should name it jisungs diet or acornucopia

 **Koala** LKAJDLKJLKJSLKJLKFSFJSKL

 **Koala** acornucopia because we all know what your _real_ diet is

 **Koala** minho-hyung’s di-

 **Squirrel** LAKDJLKSFSLKJFSLKFJSFSFKJFLJFKSFLSJKFSK N O  S T O P  I'M-  
**Koala** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry, time to kermit-  
> i decided to give this chat fic thing a try so hopefully i can come through-  
> thank you for reading, it really means a lot! you guys are angels


	2. the illuminati

12:20 pm - stan DAY6 cowards

**dispatch** OH MY GOD

**dispatch** HOW HAVE I NEVER SEEN THIS BEFORE

**dispatch** HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SUCH AN IDIOT

**dandy bitch** ...I’ll let your single brain cell answer that for you. 

**dispatch** I HAVE ANOTHER CONSPIRACY THEORY

**squirrel-lookin ass** shAne dAwsOn whO? I oNly kNow lEe feLix

**dispatch** SO YOU KNOW HOW CHANGBIN-HYUNG’S FACE IS SHAPED LIKE A PIZZA

**dispatch** AND PIZZA SLICES ARE TRIANGLE-SHAPED

**dispatch** CHANGBIN-HYUNG IS ACTUALLY PART OF THE ILLUMINATI

_ dispatch has changed the group name to ‘changbin-hyung is a traitor’ _

**crazy cat lady** literally what the actual fuck

**crazy cat lady** how the hell do you come up with this kind of crackhead shit

**dispatch** mayhaps i’ve been watching too many shane dawson videos-

**trashbin** IS THAT WHY YOU ASKED TO INSPECT MY JAWLINE 

**squirrel-lookin ass** KJSDHLFSFLKSFJKFSKLFSJFSLKJSF 

**aussieboo** W H E E Z E 

**dispatch** WHY ARE YOU EXPOSING ME

_ squirrel-lookin ass has changed dispatch’s name to ‘shane dawson 2.0’ _

**squirrel-lookin ass** YOU DIDN’T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT KSDHKSFLSJFKFJSLKSFJSFK

**shane dawson 2.0** I mEan uH i wOulD nEVeR dO thAt hEh i wAs juSt uH lOokIN aT hiS aRms

**shane dawson 2.0** WAIT SHIT THAT’S WORSE

**trashbin** ...WHAT

_ shane dawson 2.0 has deleted two messages _

**shane dawson 2.0** NOT AGAIN OH MY GOD 

**shane dawson 2.0** i’m going to kermitus self-deletus

**dandy bitch** Okay, great. When’s the funeral?

**dandy bitch** I need to know so I can plan a party afterward. :D

**shane dawson 2.0** AKDJLJLDKAJALKADJDALKJAD AJDLKJLDAKJDALJDAL

**squirrel-lookin ass** KJADLKALAKJDALKDADALJDADKA IM DYING AKDLKJADLKDAJLK

**aussieboo** ALKJLDKAJALKJDKLADJADLKAJADLKAJADLKDJKSF 

**squirrel-lookin ass** i TOLD yall seungmin was a monster

_ dispatch has changed dandy bitch’s name to ‘gabbie hanna 2.0’ _

**gabbie hanna 2.0** :)

**squirrel-lookin ass** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH MY LUNGS

**gabbie hanna 2.0** -will be nonexistent if you keep laughing, bitch. 

**gabbie hanna 2.0** I guess we’re going to be having two parties instead of just one! :)

**squirrel-lookin ass** MOM IM SCARED

**mama kangaroo** i hEaRd sOmeoNe cAll My nAme

**crazy cat lady** ew

**crazy cat lady** keep that in the bedroom there are kids here 

**shane dawson 2.0** OISDFSILJFSLFSJLKJFLKSJSLKJFLFKJFSLSFJ

**squirrel-lookin ass** I’M- KJHLKSJLKFJDKSJFLK

**aussieboo** OMG WTF AKDHSDKLHDKJD

**angel from hell** i don’t get it-

**gabbie hanna 2.0** You should be glad you don’t. 

**mama kangaroo** ...minho :)

**mama kangaroo** ...sweetie :)

**shane dawson 2.0** oh shit mom’s mad

**squirrel-lookin ass** oi, felix, pass me the popcorn, this is gonna get good

**shane dawson 2.0** oh, you added something new to your diet, jisung? :)

**squirrel-lookin ass** ...what

**squirrel-lookin ass** oh. OH

**squirrel-lookin ass** OH MY GOD YOU’RE SO GROSS IM GONNA SCREAM I HATE YOU

**gabbie hanna 2.0** I don’t even want to ask what this is about. 

**aussieboo** what are y’all talking about-

**trashbin** ^two kinds of people

**shane dawson 2.0** you forgot the third: the illuminati, bitch

**shane dawson 2.0** don’t think i forgot traitor

**shane dawson 2.0** OH MY GOD I JUST REALIZED

**shane dawson 2.0** CHANGBIN-HYUNG’S FACE IS SHAPED LIKE A PIZZA RIGHT?

**shane dawson 2.0** PIZZA IS MADE OF CHEESE 

**shane dawson 2.0** REGULAR BY NCT 127 HAS “I’VE BEEN WALKING WITH THE CHEESE THAT’S THE QUESO” IN THE LYRICS

**shane dawson 2.0** NCT IS PART OF THE ILLUMINATI

**shane dawson 2.0** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CS7j5I6aOc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CS7j5I6aOc)

**mama kangaroo** i don’t know what kind of crack you’re on but i want it 

**squirrel-lookin ass** FELIX YOU’RE A GENIUS

**gabbie hanna 2.0** What the actual fuck-

**trashbin** ...felix

**trashbin** choke

**squirrel-lookin ass** oh, he will, on your di-

**mama kangaroo** JISUNG 

**shane dawson 2.0** YOU- JKLKDAJADLKJDALKDAJDLK

**aussieboo** IM- JISUNG KAJLKAJALADJ N O

**angel from hell** on your disc? jisung-hyung that’s mean :(

**papa bear** let us raise our hands to the Lord and thank Him for making jeongin innocent

**squirrel-lookin ass** payback, biTCH

**aussieboo** i think ive lost more braincells than i can count by reading this chat

**gabbie hanna 2.0** What? You can’t count to one?

**gabbie hanna 2.0** I mean, that’s all you have.

**squirrel-lookin ass** OHSKJLDAKJDALKDJLKAJADLKJLFSJLFSJFSLK

**shane dawson 2.0** IM ALDJDLKJDALKJDALDAKJDJA I CANT STOP LAUGHING

**aussieboo** minnie :(

**crazy cat lady** you know how in primary school people used to say that “guys are mean to the people they like”?

**crazy cat lady** they were talking about seungmin

**shane dawson 2.0** WKAKDJADALKADLDJ I’M

**squirrel-lookin ass** ISKSDJDSLKDJLDSKJSKFJFSJLK

**gabbie hanna 2.0** …

**shane dawson 2.0** HE DIDNT EVEN DENY IT

**squirrel-lookin ass** BITCH GOT E X P O S E D 

**aussieboo** :D

**aussieboo** minnie i love you <3 

**gabbie hanna 2.0** I mean, I guess I kind of like you too.

**shane dawson 2.0** :O

**squirrel-lookin ass** :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_ gabbie hanna 2.0 has deleted one message _

**aussieboo** WAIT WHAT DID HE SAY KAJLDKJDLJDADAJD I WASNT LOOKING AT MY PHONE

**shane dawson 2.0** why the fuck doesn’t that happen to me

**crazy cat lady** there’s a very complicated answer for that

**crazy cat lady** and that is… you’re just a fucking loser die bitch

**squirrel-lookin ass** LKAJDLKADJLDAKJLDAKJADDALKADJLKADJADLK

**aussieboo** HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAKJDHDAJADHDAJ

**shane dawson 2.0** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-gsdI5I1Rk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-gsdI5I1Rk)

**angel from hell** oh, i know why! changbin-hyung told me he waits for those texts! :D

**squirrel-lookin ass** WIHSFSFLKSFJLKJKFJSKSFJFLKJSF WHAT

**aussieboo** ADLDAKJDAJKLADJDAKJD

**gabbie hanna 2.0** I’m-

**trashbin** LIJSLKDJLK INNIE THAT’S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET OH MY GOD

**trashbin** I TRUSTED YOU

**shane dawson 2.0** i- :)

**papa bear** Your pining for felix has never been a secret, dumbass

**papa bear** that’s old news, thank u next

**squirrel-lookin ass** IALKDJDLKJLJALAKDJDLKDAJDA

**trashbin** WOOJIN-HYUNGDHALJADJDALK

**crazy cat lady** dang, ariana grande seems a little m a d today, huh?

**aussieboo** HAHAHHAHAHALAKJLDKJDAL

**papa bear** :)

**squirrel-lookin ass** LAKAKJSJKJAKLSJS YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE HUH

**crazy cat lady** preferably, yes

**crazy cat lady** but there’s one more thing that i want

**shane dawson 2.0** jisung’s ass-

**aussieboo** A:SK:LAKD:LDAKDA:LKDDSSKJFLSKJFKSKJKLFSFSJLKSJFLKSF

**mama kangaroo** oh my g o d 

**crazy cat lady** i was going to say his heart but that works too ;)

**squirrel-lookin ass** I’M ALKJLKADJLDJADAJDLKAAJ

**gabbie hanna 2.0** Don’t be ridiculous, Felix.

**gabbie hanna 2.0** You can’t want something that doesn’t exist.

**shane dawson 2.0** LAKJSKLAJDA SEUNGMINSDJNSLKSSFLKJFSLKFSJFLKSJSKLFSJFSLKFSJFSKJFLKJFSKSFJL

**trashbin** AS:ADK:DLAKDAL:KAD:LKDA:LKDL:AK

**aussieboo** I CANT OH MY GOD MY LUNGS LAKJLKAJLAKDJADKLJDAAKDLDAJL

_ gabbie hanna 2.0 has changed squirrel-lookin ass’ name to ‘no ass’ _

**no ass** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrYJVqmKfvE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrYJVqmKfvE)

**gabbie hanna 2.0** You can’t even reach the top shelf, shortie.

**gabbie hanna 2.0** Maybe Changbin-hyung can reach it for you.

**gabbie hanna 2.0** Oh, wait-

**gabbie hanna 2.0** He’s short too. :)

_ gabbie hanna 2.0 has changed the group name to ‘seungjin and the shorties’ _

**no ass** IM SKJLKJSLJFLFKJLKSJFSLKJFSLKFSJFSLSFJFLSJSLSF

**shane dawson 2.0** IKAJDLKSJDSLKJDSLDKSJSDKJKDSDJ R U D E

**trashbin** I WASNT EVEN IN THE CONVERSATION AND YOU’RE STILL CLOWNING ME KHAKDJLDKJDLAKADJLK

**aussieboo** seungjin? :D 

_ gabbie hanna 2.0 has changed the group name to ‘seungmin, the irrelevant hoe, and the shorties’ _

_ gabbie hanna 2.0 has changed aussieboo’s name to ‘the irrelevant hoe’ _

**the irrelevant hoe** i-

**no ass** LJLKJLJSLFJLKFSJSFLKJAJDLKADJLKDA

**gabbie hanna 2.0** Stop flirting with Changbin-hyung and _maybe_ I’ll take the hoe out of your name, bitch. 

_ shane dawson 2.0 has changed trashbin’s name to ‘the irrelevant hoe #2’ _

**shane dawson 2.0** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GagBlwtjABY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GagBlwtjABY)

**shane dawson 2.0** seungmin, let’s forget about these hoes and date each other 

**gabbie hanna 2.0** Sounds like a plan. Where should we go on our first date?

_ shane dawson 2.0 has changed the group name to ‘seunglix is superior’ _

**the irrelevant hoe #2** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LBjEvrnY0Q ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LBjEvrnY0Q)

**shane dawson 2.0** lets go to hell to visit changbin-hyung and hyunjin :D

**no ass** IA<MDNFFSLFJFSLKSFJSFLFSKJFSLKSFJLKFJLKSLKFJFLKFSJLSJ

**the irrelevant hoe** KALDJLDAJDAADLADJDALKJADD I’M-

 

7:34 pm - seunglix is superior

**mama kangaroo** sigh

**papa bear** i regret raising 7 kids

 **mama kangaroo** me too 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if stray kids ever sees this,,, i'm sorry


End file.
